


Kidnapped

by vamplover22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Switching, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover22/pseuds/vamplover22
Summary: Slade is angry. He is angry with Dick Grayson and Zack Scarlett. They have been getting in his way too often. Now it is time for them to be punished.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story here. The other website I used was shut down. If you find any grammar or spelling issues, please tell me so I can fix them. I can't say for sure when I will be able to update this as I am bouncing between places right now. I hope you enjoy reading this. Any criticism is welcome.

I’m on my way to work. I am running late, again. Lucky, my boss doesn’t care much. He knows that I am not only Zack Scarlett but also Red X. I think that turns him on.

I am almost there when someone grabs me, puts their gloved hand over my mouth and pulls me into the alley. I kick the guys knees, definitely a guy, but he doesn’t release me. Instead he throws me into the wall, hard. Then he grabs my hair, using his body to hold me in place.

“Hello, Red. We need to talk.”

Oh no! It’s Slade! What did I do this time?

“Uh, now’s reply not a good time. I have to get to work.”

“Now is an excellent time,” Slade whispers into my ear. I feel a needle push into my skin. Slade is laughing as I start to black out.

***  
I wake up with my head pounding. I sit up and realize I am not alone on the bed. Looking down to my left, I find Dick Grayson still out cold. I look around the room. There is a clock next to us that reads 12:03 am.

I look around the rest of the room. A closet by a door. Another door on the opposite side of the closet. A desk and computer chair straight ahead from the bed. A laptop and some files on the desk. A bedside table on either side of the bed. The clock and a lamp is on the right side. The other has nothing on it.

Unless Slade redecorated, we are not at any of the bases he has kept Dick and I at before. Dick starts to move. He slowly opens his beautiful blue eyes. He looks up at me and smiled.

“Hi Zack. Fancy meeting you like this yet again.”

“Yeah. Same here. As far as I can tell, we are not at a base I know of.”

“Great,” Dick says sarcastically.

Dick sits up next to me. He looks around the room. “Slade’s room. We’re together. So where’s he?”

“Not a clue. I just woke up a minute ago. I haven’t seen any of the shadows move so I am guessing he’s not in here. We’re in trouble, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, big time. I asked Slade once why he never puts us together when he takes us. He told me it’s because he never has to punish us immediately. Us being together means we are in major trouble. He is pissed, he let me know that when he took me. He is gonna punish us.”

“But what did we do? I haven’t seen him since the last time he took us.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t either. I really missed you, Zack.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Dick and I lean in to each other. We kiss, slowly. I push his chest with my hand to tell him to lay down. We fall back onto the bed. I get on top of Dick, straddling his hips. Dick wraps his arms around my neck. I start a slow rhythm with my hips pressing into his.

Dick kisses me faster and harder. I match my hips to the pace he is setting. I can feel how hard Dick is and it makes me throb. I reach my hand in between us and I undo both of our pants. We pull each others pants down without breaking the kiss.

My cock bounces free and hits my stomach. It feels great being freed from my pants. Dick grabs both of us in his hand. We are both leaking precum so his jacking us off feels great. I reach a hand down and join his hand with mine. We set a fast pace, like the kiss. I moan into his mouth as I near my orgasm. Dick moans back. We speed our hands up. I feel the fire spreading inside me. I cum hard into our hands. Dick follows a second after. We keep moving our hands, milking our orgasms.

Once we come down from our high, we let go of our softening cocks. I move off of Dick and lay next to him. Dick turns on his side to face me. He cuddles up to me. Our shirts are a mess with cum.

The door opened and Slade walks in. We look at him. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Slade is not wearing his mask or his gloves. He looks very pissed.

“Did you enjoy yourselves?”

We look at each other. We are both afraid. Slade is never this angry at us.

“You are both going to be punished, severely. You’ll be here for a few weeks. I want to make sure you learn your lesson well.”

“What did we do? Neither of us have seen you since the last time you abducted us,” I ask.

“You, Zachary, stole the item I had sent a thief to steal. Then you had the audacity to see it to Luthor. You, Richard, ignored my message for you not to go to the science lab where I had men stealing the parts I needed for my latest prototype.”

“Oh, shit! That’s what that guy meant!” I exclaim.

“I didn’t have a choice! Bruce made me go there!”

“I don’t want excuses. Now undress and leave your clothes here.”

Dick and I get up. We strip our clothes off. Slade turns and heads out the door. We follow him down the hall to a torture room. There are benches and horses spread out in the room. There are chains hanging from the ceiling in different places. The walls and tables are covered in sex toys, knives, whips, canes, paddles and switches.

“Zack, against that wall,” Slade’s says as he points to the wall that the door we came in is located. “Dick, that horse,” Slade directs him, pointing at a horse in the middle of the room.

I go over to the wall he pointed at. I stand there waiting. I hear Dick moving to the horse. Slade straps him down on it. Next he comes over to me. He chains my wrists together over my head. I have to lean against the wall to not hurt my wrists. After I am secured, he moves away.

“I will start with Zack. You will receive 10 strikes with the whip, then 10 with the switch. Dick, you will receive 10 with the switch, then 10 with the cane.”

Only a minute passes before Slade is standing behind me. He doesn’t say anything as he brings the whip down a cross my back.

Whap! I start crying. Slade knows I can’t stand the whip. Whap! Whap! “Ah!” Whap! “Ah!” Whap! “Ah!” Whap! “Ah!” Whap! “Ah!” Whap! “Ah!” Whap! “Ah!” WHAP!! “Ahhh!” “Now the switch.”

I am trying to get my breathing under control. Slade made sure that the last strike was the hardest. Slade moved away, only to return a minute later. I can feel the blood running down my back.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” SMACK!! “Ahhh!” I don’t even try to calm my breathing or to stop crying. He laid perfect strikes down my ass and thighs. I can feel the heat and I know I am bleeding from the last one. *** I can’t see Slade punishing Zack. He had us facing away from each other. I hear every time he whips Zack. I hear Zack crying and crying out. I hear every time Slade uses the switch on Zack.

Once Slade is done, he leaves Zack crying against the wall. He comes over to me. Slade rubs my ass and thighs before he steps back. I hear the switch being raised before I feel it.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Tears start running down my face. Smack! Smack! Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” SMACK!! “Ahhh!”

Slade moved away. He comes back quickly. He rubs my ass and thighs again, causing me to whimper. He moves back again. I can hear the cane, he’s testing it.

Smack! It feels like a line of fire. He is laying them on me on top of the lines from the switch. Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ahh!” Smack! “Ahh!” Smack! “Ahh!” SMACK!! “Ahhhh!” My ass and thighs have blood running down them. Slade made sure I would bleed. It hurts so bad. I know Slade was pissed, but he really didn’t need to punish us this badly.

“I will leave you here until the bleeding stops. Then you will shower and dress in the clothes I put out for you. After that, you may either come to the kitchen or go to sleep.”

With that said, Slade leaves us where we are. The asshole could have at least unstrapped me and unchained Zack. I can still hear Zack crying. I know how it feels to be whipped by Slade. He always draws blood, even on the first strike. Zack got it worse then me. Only my ass and thighs were struck. Zack’s back, ass and thighs were struck.

“Zack, how are you holding up?”

“As good as I can. How ‘bout you?”

“Same. I hope he’s done with punishing us this way. I don’t know if I can handle anymore.”

“Same here. I didn’t understand what that guy was trying to tell me. He wouldn’t say anything except ‘He wants it. You’ll be in trouble if you don’t stay out of the way’.”

“I got his message but I was out on patrol with Bruce and Jay. Bruce and Jay had to stop Ivy from enslaving the GPD. He ordered me to stop the break-in. There was nothing I could do. I can’t go against Bruce when he orders me to do something.”

“If I knew it would help, I would say sorry. But we both know how that goes.”

“I know. All we can do is hope he doesn’t punish us anymore.”


	2. Chapter Two

Slade left us in the room for hours. When he finally did come to get us he was still angry. He handled us roughly and caused us more pain. He walked us back to his room. He shut us inside. We saw the ‘clothes' he set out for us. They are just two black shirts.   
We are in the shower now. Zack has a few inches on me. We used to be the same height, when we first met. I am leaning against him. Zack’s back is facing the spray. The water was red tinted, but it is now clear.

We are both exhausted. The water feels good. It soothes the fire in my ass and thighs. I know it helps Zack too. That’s why I have him facing the spray. If we don’t get out soon, we will fall asleep in the shower. 

“Come on, Zack. Let’s go to bed.”

“M’kay.”

I reach around Zack and turn the water off. We get out of the shower and get a towel. We dry off and help each other dry off. Then we go into the bedroom. We put the shirts on. Mine goes halfway down my thighs. Zack’s goes down to the top of his thighs. We crawl into the bed and pull the covers over us. We face each other on our sides. 

“What do you think of me moving to Gotham?”

“Why? You thinking of moving?”

“Well, we don’t see other anymore unless Slade takes us. I really miss you. You are the only friend I have. I have no family so it’s not like I will be leaving anyone behind. Do you think Bruce will let us be together?”

“He won’t be happy with the fact that you are a criminal. If you stop being a criminal, I don’t see why he wouldn’t.”

“If I don’t steal, I don’t eat. I never finished high school. Most people won’t hire me. Or at least anywhere that pays enough.”

“Zack, all you have to do is move in with me. I make more then enough money to support both of us. You can take classes and graduate. Then you can do what you want. Bruce will be happy if you show you want to better you’re life. And my little brothers would like you. They come over every other weekend during school and stay every other week during break. You like working on cars and so does Jason. Alfred always gives the benefit of doubt. As long as you don’t hurt any of us, he would like you.”

“What about your friends?”

“You might have to apologize to some of them for stealing in their cities. But they will like you.”

“I’ll do it. I’ll stop being a criminal and move in with you. I do want a better life. I want to be able to have a happy life.”

“Once Slade let’s us go, we’ll get all of your stuff and move it in to my apartment. You will have to share my room. The other room is my brothers'.”

“It’s not like we don’t already have sex. And we usually sleep together when Slade takes us. Why doesn’t Bruce ever find you?”

“Slade has tech that stops all transmissions from my trackers. Bruce normally makes me stay at the manor after Slade let’s us go. He always has me checked for injuries.”

“Damn Slade. I really don’t want to know what he plans on doing to us for a few weeks.”

“I know. Let’s get some sleep. We will need it.”

“Night, Dick.”

“Night, Zack.”  
***  
I wake up first. Dick is cuddled against my chest. His face is in the crock of my neck. I rub his back. Dick is a year younger then me. I am 20 and a criminal. I stole the Red X suit from him when he was Robin. He left Jump City to join Young Justice, as they call themselves. 

Dick became Nightwing and let Jason become Robin. Jason became Arkham Knight. Damian was ready to become a hero so Tim became Red Robin and Damian became Robin. Dick loves his friends and family. He is always so bright, like the sun. I have no one but him. My mother died giving birth to me. My father blamed me for it and abused me. He was a criminal too. He died in a gang war a few cities away. I did what I had to to survive. 

I am not proud of my past. I tried to go to school, but I had to quit to get job. Every time I would see Dick, as Robin or Nightwing, I was jealous. He had everything I ever wanted. A loving family. Caring friends. A good home. But when Slade took both of us when we pissed him off, I saw the scars. Both the physical and emotional.   
Slade tried to use us against each other. It didn’t work. We became friends. We became each others support. When we are together, we pick up right where we left off. Dick is the only person that has looked past my past and failures. He gave me a chance. And I am a better person for it. 

Dick is waking up. He is moving. His eyes open. He smiles one of his brilliant smiles at me. I smile back. I mean down for a kiss. 

The door opened and Slade comes in. He stands there as we pull away from each other. We look over at him. He doesn’t seem angry. 

“You are going to eat. Then you will come back here.”

Slade turns and leaves. So maybe he is still angry. Dick and I get up. We stretch as much as we can. My back is killing me. Dick turns to me and walks over to me. He grabs my hand and we leave the room. We go to the kitchen. 

Slade has two plates of bacon, eggs and toast waiting on the table. There is two glasses of orange juice next to each plate. We sit down. Dick is a cross from me. We both winced when we sat down. Dick’s ass has to be hurting worse then mine. We eat in silence. We clean our dishes and leave them in the drain board. 

We go back to the room. Slade is sitting at the desk. He facing the bed. We go in and lay on our stomachs facing Slade. 

“You know I hate when you get in the way. I have let it slide a few times to many. Lay exactly like that and do not move. You each will receive 20 strikes with the paddle. Then you will lay there as I have sex with you.”

Dick and I look at each other. 20 strikes will probably make Dick bleed again. Then to have to let Slade fuck us? This is going to be painful. I grab Dick’s hand. We lay our heads on our other arm. We close our eyes.

Slade gets on the bed behind us. He pats my ass with the paddle. He does the same to Dick. Dick squeezes my hand. Slade brings the paddle down on my ass hard.   
Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! 

I breath out through my nose. It doesn’t hurt as much as the switch did. Slade then starts on Dick. 

Smack! Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!”

“Slade, please. I will take the rest of Dick’s. I’ll take them all. Just stop punishing him,” I plead. 

“You want to take Dick’s as well? Fine. I will give you all 30 strikes.”

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! “Ah!” Smack! I try to keep quiet. I try not to cry out. Smack! “Ah!” Smack! Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” God, this hurts! Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” I don’t even try to keep the tears from running down my face. Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” Smack! “Ah!” SMACK! “Ahhh!” SMACK! “Ahhh!” SMACK! “Ahhh!” SMACK! “Ahhh!” SMACK!! “AHHH!”  
***  
Zack is crying so hard. I feel bad that he took all of them, but I know he would have fought with me if I tried to stop him. Slade only punished my ass and thighs. They hurt so bad as it is. Zack always tries to protect me from Slade. I think it’s because he knows I am the one who has to protect everyone else. 

Slade moves off the bed. He comes back with lube. He places it in between us. He spreads Zack’s legs open. He settles himself in between them. He grabs the lube and opens it. 

“I’ll go first. I know you hate it when we are crying before you start.”

“Alright. But remember, the first one always gets it worse.”

Slade moves from Zack to me. He spreads my legs and settles between them. He circles my hole with a finger before putting it in. He fingers me, without touching my sweet spot with one finger for a few minutes. He adds the second. He still avoids me sweet spot. He continues until he can put the third in. Slade still won’t touch my sweet spot. 

Once he is done preparing me, as much as he ever does, he pulls his fingers out. It’s not long before I feel the head of his cock at my entrance. He pushes in, hard and fast. “Ah!”  
Slade does not wait for me to adjust. I grit my teeth at the pain. Slade is bigger, much bigger then three fingers. He keeps a fast and hard pace. He is still avoiding my sweet spot. That means he is not going to let us cum. He doesn’t want us to get pleasure from it. I can’t help crying out with every few thrusts. 

Slade speeds his thrusts up. He is throbbing inside me. He is close to cumming. He grabs my hips. He pulls my hips up as he thrusts into me, making it more painful. Slade knows how to make it very pleasurable or very painful. 

Slade grunts as he cums inside me. I have found that his cum is hotter then anyone else’s. It feels like fire. He slows his thrusts as he milks his orgasm. Once he is done, he pulls out. I feel the cum and a little blood come out of me.   
***  
Once Slade is done with Dick, he moves in between my legs again. I have calmed my breathing down and I am no longer crying. My ass is still in a lot of pain. I feel Slade’s finger enter me. He fingers me open with three fingers before pulling them out. He never uses more then three, even when he wants us to feel pleasure. 

Slade lines himself up and slowly pushed in. He never stops, just keeps pushing in. He starts a slow and steady pace, as soon as he is in all they way. I usually go first, since Slade is always rougher the first round. Slade likes fucking Dick last. He prefers the way Dick reacts. 

I usually don’t react until he cums in me. That pisses him off. He likes getting reactions from us, which is why he always does what we can’t stand for punishments. I can’t stand being whipped. Dick can’t stand the cane. That’s why he punished us the way he did.   
Slade starts to speed up. He has great stamina, but it was been a little over a year since the last time he took us. Maybe we can figure out a way to keep him from taking us. Or a way to get past his tech. We have to do something, I don’t want to be punished and raped again. 

Slade groans as he cums again. I grunt as I feel his cum fill me. He leans over me and thrusts harder but slower. He milks his orgasm. Once he is finished, he pulls out. I feel the cum slipping out of me. I have always hated it. If Dick tops, he always wears a condom.   
Slade moves off the bed. He goes into the bathroom. Dick squeezes my hand. I look at him. He is looking at me, silently asking if I am okay. I smile at him and squeeze his hand. I am exhausted. I can tell Dick is too. I mean over and give him a quick kiss before settling down. We stare into each others eyes as we fall asleep.   
***  
I wake up to Dick moving closer to me. His skin is cold. He always uses me for my heat, not that I mind much. I look around the room. Slade doesn’t seem to be in here. I sit up and pull the blankets down. I gently move Dick so he is facing where I am going to lay. I lay down and cover us up. Dick instantly moves to cuddle up to me. I wrap my arm around his back and close my eyes.   
***  
I wake up with Zack’s arm around me. He must have moved me to lay with him. My ass and thighs hurt but other then that I am good. I look around the room, trying to see if Slade is in here or not. He doesn’t seem to be. 

I have an idea. Bruce may not be able to find me, but Clark and Connor can. I have one of their in case of an emergency beepers. It is on a frequency that only they can hear, from anywhere on world. It is in my pants. I just have to find them. 

I slowly pull away from Zack. He is deep asleep. I go to the closet and open the door. On the floor is a pile of our clothes that we were wearing when are took us. I root through it, finding my pants. I activate the beeper. Now all we have to do is wait to be rescued. Hopefully it is soon. 

I go back to the bed and lay back down. I get under the covers and cuddle up to Zack. He puts his arm around me again and mumbles something in his sleep. I smile up at him. I love Zack, I always have. I don’t know what it is about red heads that I am attracted to, but I haven’t looked anyone else's way since we started having sex. 

Zack had red hair like Wally. He had deep green eyes, darker then Wally’s. He has no freckles. His skin is darker then Wally’s. He is slightly taller then me. His personality if similar to mine. He let’s the darker things get to him, but I know he can see through them if he tries. 

He can be a great asset to the team. His skill are similar to mine. His knowledge of stealing can help us catch bad guys. Bruce will not be happy at first. Hopefully Alfred and I can convince him to give Zack a chance. My little brothers will love him. Jason and him can bond over cars. Tim will love to have someone else around that loves computers as much as he does. Damian will like him for his taste in art. 

I know Zack can be good, if he is given a chance to. I want to give him that chance. We have told each other a lot about our pasts. I know he hasn’t had an easy life. He hasn’t been able to do anything that he wants to do with his life. I feel bad for him, knowing how easy my life seems to people. 

Zack shifts in his sleep. He digs his other arm around my waist. He is hugging me in his sleep. Zack normally only does that when he is having a nightmare. I reach up and wrap my arms around him. I whisper ‘it’s okay, I am right here.’ Zack stills immediately. He knows he is safe with me. 

Zack loosens his grip on me. He keeps both arms around me as he falls deeper asleep. I pull my arm from out of under him. He is heavy, I don’t want to wake up to my arm being numb. I close my eyes and think about sleeping like this every night.   
***  
Dick is cuddled up to me. He had one arm wrapped around my chest. I know that he got up at some point. I felt him move but I was too tired to fully wake up. I felt him come back to bed and cuddle back up to me. I heard him whispering to me, when I was having a nightmare. 

All of a sudden, I hear something explode. It wakes Dick up. He sits up and we both listen. We can hear fighting. I get up and go to the closet. I grab our clothes so we can be dressed. I don’t know how but someone found us. Whether or not they are here to rescue us or just to try and kill Slade, is the question. 

Dick and I both dress. It fucking hurts, but I would rather be dressed then rescued with only a shirt to cover my body. Dick and I wait to see who is coming through that door. We both get into a fighting stance. We hear whoever it is getting closer. 

The door bursts open. Superboy is standing there. He looks at both of us. He raises an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. “I have them. I will take them outside.”  
He tilts his head to the door, indicating he wants us to follow him. I hold my hand out for Dick. He takes it before we follow Superboy out of the room. He leads us down hallway after hallway before we come to the door that leads out. Well, there had been a door. It looks like they used explosives to get in. 

There are two jets and of course the Team’s ship. Batman is waiting by his jet. He comes over to Dick and I. He looks Dick over. He seems to be angry about us holding hands. He motions for us to follow him. We follow him to his jet and we get in.   
***  
As soon as we are in the jet and the door is closed, Bruce turns to me. He is angry. Angry at himself for allowing me to be taken by Slade again. Angry at himself for not being able to find me by himself. Angry at Slade for taking me again. Angry at me for holding hands with Zack. 

“What is your connection to Zack Scarlett?”

“Slade always kidnaps us together. He tried to use us against each other in the beginning. Zack is Red X. He stole the suit from me. Zack wants to move in with me. Stop being a criminal and get his high school diploma.”

“Why would you want him to move in with you, Dick? Criminals rarely change their ways.”

“Zack will. He hasn’t had a good life. He has no family. He didn’t have a chance at a good life. And besides, I want him in my life. I love him.”

“What do you feel for Dick?”

“I love him. We want to be together. We have for a few years now. But Dick was underage and living with you. I didn’t want him having to choose between his family and me, a criminal.”

Bruce stands there, looking at us. I know he wants to say no. He thinks it won’t work out. That Zack won’t be able to change. But he knows that I won’t listen to him. That I will do what I can for Zack. 

“Fine. You will both come back to the manor. Alfred will check you over. I’m sure we can find some clothes for Zack.”

“Actually, I only own my clothes. I don’t own anything in my apartment. If we just get that I will be fine.”

“What about your lease and job?”

“I don’t have a lease. I pay weekly. If I don’t pay, I don’t get back in the apartment. And my boss won’t care either way. He knows I am Red X. He will think I was arrested.”

“Fine. We will go get your clothes. Then we will head to the manor.”

Bruce turns and heads to the controls. He sits down and starts the jet. I pull Zack to the front. I push him down in the seat. I straddle his legs, sitting in his lap facing him. He wraps his arms around my back. 

It takes two hours to get to Zack’s apartment building. We land on the top. Zack got out to pack his clothes. I stayed with Bruce, sitting down gently so I didn’t hurt myself. He looks over at me. I can tell he is trying to guess how injured I am.

“What did Slade do to you?”

“He used a switch, cane and paddle on me. He only hit my ass and thighs. He used a whip, switch and paddle on Zack. Zack took most of my strikes from the paddle.”

“Where did Slade hit Zack?”

“His back, ass and thighs. He was mad at us. I stopped his men from robbing that science lab and Zack stole a part he sent someone to steal. Then he sold it to Lex Luthor.”

“Why didn’t he take you separately?”

“He never does. He always takes us together. He likes seeing how we react to each other. He wants to see how far Zack is willing to protect me.”

“Did he rape you?”

“Yeah. He raped both of us.”

“How bad were you bleeding?”

“Not bad. He never hurts us too badly when he rapes us. He wants to keep doing it, so he makes sure he can.”

“Do you think Zack will change?”

“Definitely. He steals to pay his bills and eat. He wants to go back to school. He wants to be able to get a job other than at fast food places.”

“Alright. I will give him a chance. But I can not guarantee how your brothers will feel about him.”

“I know they will love Zack. Jay will have someone to talk to about working on cars. Tim will love having someone to talk tech with. And Damian will have someone who appreciates the same art as him.”

“Why haven’t you told me about Zack before?”

“Because you would have said no immediately. He is a criminal. Selina is one thing, you’ve always had relations with her. But you have never met Zack. You wouldn’t have given him a chance.”

“I can tell you care a lot about him. I will have you both stay at the manor until you heal. Your brothers have been worried about you. They know Slade hurts you. You should spend some time with them.”

“I will. We’ll have movie night. I’m sure they will love that. But just so you know, Zack and I will be sharing a room. We do have. I know Zack is clean and I am clean. The only people we have had sex with is Slade and each other. Slade tested us before.”

“Alright. You are old enough to make your own decisions. But Dick, if he hurts you, he will have the entire Batclan to contend with.”

“I know. But he won’t. He is always gentle with me. He would never hurt me.”

“Hey, where do you want me to put this stuff?” Zack asks.

“Near the back. Once you are seated, we head home.”

Zack puts his three overnight bags and two boxes against the side of the jet. Bruce closes the door. Zack comes back to me. He smiles at me. I get up and let him sit down again. Zack waits until I am settled in his lap again before wrapping his arms around me.

“It will take about four hours to get home. Why don’t you sleep until we get there? You won’t have much time to sleep at first when we do get home. Your brothers will attack you with hugs and questions.”

“Yeah. We should. Are you okay if I sleep on you like this?”

“No prob. You can sleep on me.”

I smile at Zack before laying my head down on his shoulder. He relaxes as I get comfortable. Zack nuzzles his face against mine. We sit there as we try to fall asleep. It doesn’t take long before I do.


	3. Chapter Three

Bruce woke us up as we arrived in the cave. Zack was looking around. He never quiet believed me when I told him we had a cave under the manor. He is definitely intrigued. Alfred and my brothers are all waiting by the jet. Bruce gets up and opens the door. I slide off Zack. I stretch as much as I can without hurting myself. Zack does the same. I grab Zack’s hand and lead the way out of the jet.

“Who is he? Why did you bring him here? Why are you holding hands?” Damian demands.

“This is Zack Scarlett. He is Red X. Bruce brought him here because I wanted him too. Zack is my boyfriend and he will be living with me. Zack, these are my brothers. Jason is the oldest, he likes cars. Tim is the middle, he likes tech. Damian is the youngest, he likes art,” I explain as I point to each one.

“Hi. Well, I guess Dick said it best. I am Red X and his boyfriend. Nice to meet you.”

“Tt. He is unworthy of you. He is a criminal.”

“Dami, be nice. Your mom is a criminal as well. Zack is gonna stop being a criminal and go back to school. And Jay, enough with the glares. You still can’t pull off Bruce’s Batglare.”

“Dick, Zack. If you would follow me, I would like to check your injuries. Boys, would you be so kind as to take the boxes and bags up to Dick’s room for me?”

“Sure Alf. We will do it.”

My brothers do as asked. We follow Alfred to the medical bay. He has us strip and lay on our stomachs. Alfred cleans are injuries and lets us get dressed again. He gives us two bottles of meds each, one an antibiotic and the other a pain med.

“If you follow me up to the kitchen, I will make you sandwiches and tea. Then you can take your meds and go to bed. I will keep the boys away until you come down to eat tomorrow.”

“Thanks Alf. I’m starving.”

“I don’t doubt that. You are a bottomless pit.”

With that, Alfred turns and heads to the elevator. We follow. We head to the kitchen. Alfred makes us sandwiches and tea. We eat and take the meds. Then I lead Zack up to my room. My brothers put his things against the wall by the door. I head into the bathroom and check every nook and cranny. Then I do the same in the bedroom as Zack raises and eyebrow. Once I am sure we are alone, I grab Zack’s hand and get in bed.

“What was that all about?”

“Just making sure we are alone. I wouldn’t put it past my brothers to hide in here until we go to sleep so they can interrogate you. They will like you, after they are satisfied that you are okay. Until then, be prepared for the attack of my younger brothers.”

“I’ve got no qualms with them trying to protect you. But I do reserve the right to refuse to answer any questions about our sex life. Even your little brothers don’t need to know about that.” “That’s fine. Jay knows about sex. He did ask me when he was thirteen. I told him all about sex then. Tim asked Alfred when he was fourteen. Damian is eleven and has no interest in learning about sex yet.”

“How did Bruce get your brothers?”

“Jason was a homeless kid. He was stealing the tires off the Batmobile one night. Bruce found him as he was getting the last one off. Bruce seen how skinny he was and brought him home. He was ten at the time. He was so cute back then. He let me hug him all the time. But around thirteen he hit a major growth spurt. Now he is taller then me.   
Tim is from a rich family. They abused him and ignored him when they weren’t abusing him. He hacked into the Wayne Satellite to try and figure out who Batman and Robin were. He took pictures of us, sneaking out at night. He got into a bad situation one night. We saved him. Bruce knew who is was and about his home life. He brought Tim home and had his parents arrested on child abuse and neglect charges. He was 11 and very shy. He was afraid he would be abused here too. But he got over that after a year.   
Damian is Bruce’s biological son. His mother is Talia al Ghoul. She kept him a secret until she dropped him on our door step. He was eight and trained as an assassin. He hated us, he didn’t want to be here. He tried to kill Tim, thinking he had to, to become Robin. We got through to him, mostly by my hugs. I was the first to give him a hug in his life. Now he is a respectful young heir. He may act like he hated physical contact but he loves it. But never ask him to eat meat. He is a vegetarian.”

“Wow. Maybe Jason and Tim will have more then just their likes to talk with me about. 

You know about my past.”

“Yeah. Well, Zack, I think it is time for bed. I am wiped. These pain meds are helping a lot.”

“Yeah. Love you. Night.”

“Love you too. Night.”  
***  
I wake up to Damian glaring at me. Dick is half on my chest with his arm and leg thrown over me. I have my arm wrapped around him. The light coming in through the window tells me it’s probably around nine. He is just standing at the end of the bed, glaring at me. 

“Hey, there Damian. What’s up?”

“I want you to get up. Dick needs to get up and come down for breakfast. Alfred wants us all down for a family meal.”

“Okay. We’ll get up. You know, Dick told me there are a few great art museums around here. Maybe you and I can go to one. Dick said you like the same kind of art of I do. I know your brothers don’t.”

“Maybe. If you prove you are good for Dick. If not, I will kill you.”

“All I want is for Dick to be happy. We have known each other for six years. I stole the Red X suit from him when he was Robin in Jump City. We clashed a few times but didn’t get to know each other until Slade took both of us. I really do love him. You don’t need to worry about that. I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“You seem to be telling the truth. Father will not tell me about your past. I will find out, one way or another.”

I can hear the threat in his voice. He cares so much for Dick. They all do. Damian glares at me again before leaving. I shake Dick lightly to wake him up. He groans and stretches. He smiles at me before getting up and heading into the bathroom. I get up and stretch. I go through my bags and get clothes out. I hear into the bathroom. 

Dick is in the shower. He is humming to himself. I put my clothes on the counter before joining him. He smiles as I wash his hair and rub his body down. He returns the favor. We start kissing just as there is a knock on the door. 

“Dick. You guys need to come down. Alfred won’t feed us unless you do,” Jason whines. 

“Okay Jay. We will be down after we get dressed.”

I am laughing quietly. He my be seventeen but he is playing the little brother card just right. Dick can never say no to his brothers. I know that from him telling me. He had a major soft spot for them. 

Dick turns the water off. We get out and dry off. I get dressed as Dick heads back into his room. Once he comes back, he heads to the sink. He opens the cabinet and gets a new toothbrush out for me. He hands it to me and we brush our teeth. Then we head downstairs. He leads me to the kitchen. 

Bruce is sitting at the head of the table. He had a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Tim is on his phone with a cup in front of him on the left side. Jason is next to him, a glass of orange juice in front of him. Damian is a cross from Jason, a book in hand and a glass of milk in front of him. Alfred is now serving the food onto plates, as he is the only one to notice our arrival. 

“What’s up, guys?” Dick asks. 

“I want to know about his past. Father won’t tell me,” Damian immediately says. 

“Well, Babybat, did you ever think of asking nicely? I’m sure Zack will tell you if you do,” Dick answers. 

“You know it, don’t you? Why can’t you tell me?”

“It’s Zack’s past so it is up to him.”

“My mother died giving birth to me. My dad blamed me for her death. He abused me when he was home. He was part of a gang a few cities over. He died in a gang war. I did what I had to, to survive. I stole food and clothes. I stole money. I ended up in a orphanage that didn’t care about the kids. I ended up quitting school to get a job and live on my own. I stole the Red X suit and started stealing more things.”

“But Zack is gonna stop stealing. He is gonna get his diploma. Start a new life, with me. So try to get along with him, okay?”

“Breakfast is served,” Alfred announces. 

We sit down next to each other. Dick’s brothers look deep in thought as we eat. Alfred gave Dick and I orange juice. He made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Dick has told me about Alfred’s cooking, it’s supposed to be fantastic. Dick is smiling, like usual. We eat in silence. The food is fantastic. Alfred sure knows how to cook. I guess he needs to, feeding all these guys. 

“What are your interests?” Jason asks after we finish eating. 

“I love cars, working on them. I try to keep updated on the new tech that comes out. I love art. Reading is a hobby. I like fantasy, like Harry Potter and Lord of the Ring,” I answer. 

“That’s good. So if I test you on cars, you’ll pass?”

“No doubt.”

“Were you serious about going to art museums with me?”

“Yeah. It’s hard to find other people interested in the same things as me.”

Bruce was watching the exchange the entire time. He seems to be staying out of it, probably from something Dick said. Alfred is going about his duties but I can tell he is listening. Tim seems to be examining everything I say. Dick seems pleased that his brothers are trying to get to know me. They are not being hostile. That’s not what I expected. 

“What year did you drop out?” Bruce asks all of a sudden. 

“I was a sophomore. My grades were excellent but my social studies teacher had a thing for me. He tried to make me do sexual favors for him to get good grades, regardless of what I actually got. He wrote bad reports on my grades too.”

“Is that class the only one with bad reports and grades?”

“Yeah. I did really well in all my other classes. I got detention a few times for being late to my first period class but other then that there shouldn’t be anything.”

“I will look into getting you online classes. You can decide what to do with the rest of your time.”

“Thanks. I was thinking of getting familiar with the city first. I have always lived in Jump City. I might have stole from other cities but I never really took the chance to look around.”

“I’m sure the boys would love to help you. It is summer vacation,” Bruce says. 

“Are we stuck here until you say otherwise?” Dick asks Bruce and Alfred. 

“No. You can go where you please. You will be staying at the manor until you are healed.”

“Well, I guess now is as good as any time to redecorate my apartment. Who wants to help?” Dick asks. 

“Your actually gonna let us get rid of your beat up furniture?” Jason asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Might as well. Zack will be living with me. I figured we could put another bed in your room for when you all three stay the night. Then one of you won’t have to sleep on the couch. After all, you all say your too old to sleep in the same bed as me.”

“I am too old, Dickie. I am seventeen. And Tim is fifteen. The only one you can get away with is Damian, and that is only when you get him in a good mood.”

“Your my little brothers, even if you are bigger then me. You are never too old to sleep with me,” Dick whines. 

“Dick, I know from experience that you are a major cuddler and an unmovable octopus in your sleep. I doubt they want to be stuck with you on them all night,” I say. 

Dick pouts. Alfred smiles. Bruce chuckles. His brothers laugh. Even Damian. Dick sticks his tongue out at me. I laugh at him. 

“At least he agrees with us. So when did you want to go shopping?” Jason asks. 

“As soon as whoever is going gets ready. Bruce, are you coming?”

“I will. I want to see this,” he says with a smirk. 

“Is this gonna be good or bad?” I ask. 

“You’ll see,” Bruce answers still smirking. 

I look over at Alfred, the person who keeps order. He is smiling. I look at Dick. He is kicking Jason under the table, who is kicking him back. Damian seems to be in thought. Tim is playing on his phone, ignoring his brother’s antics. Bruce gets up and leaves the room. 

Alfred disappears out the door. Tim taps Damian on his shoulder and leads him out. Jason finally has enough of Dick. Jason gets up and jumps over the table. He knocks into Dick and they crash down to the ground. They are both laughing as they wrestle each other. Jason tries to get Dick in a headlock but Dick uses his flexibility to his advantage. Jason taps out. 

“Still too young to beat me, Jaybird. Now go get ready to go shopping.”

“Yeah, yeah. You just wait. I will win one of these days.”

Jason leaves the room. Dick is still laying on the ground. I go over and offer my hand. He takes it and I pull him up. We go back upstairs. I can hear Damian and Jason yelling at each other. Dick rolls his eyes and pulls me into his room. 

Dick pushes me up against the door that he closes as soon as we enter. He kisses me are and fast. I put my hands up the back of his shirt, I know he is still hurting. I love being able to touch Dick without fear of what Slade will do to us for it. Dick puts his hands up the front of my shirt. We make out for a few minutes before there is a knock on the door. 

“Make sure to take your medicine before we leave. Alfred said we’re leaving in five minutes,” Jason says. 

“Thanks Jay. We’ll be down as soon as we take our meds.”

Dick pulls away from me and goes to the nightstand. Our bottles of meds are sitting there. I follow him over and we take our meds. We go downstairs to the entry hall. Alfred has Bruce and Damian waiting with him. Tim comes in a minute after us. Jason comes down last. He had a camera in his hand. 

“Well, now. Let us be off.”

Alfred leads our group out of the manor and to the car. Dick, Tim, Damian and myself are in the back. Alfred is driving with Jason in between him and Bruce. Tim plays on his phone. Damian reads. Jason is quietly talking with Bruce. Dick lays his head on my shoulder. I stare out the window as we drive to an expensive furniture store. Once we are there, we get out and go in. 

“No pink, yellow or purple. Get paint for your room. Zack and I will get paint for our room. Any room and all the furniture can be changed. Zack and I will do our room,” Dick tells his family. 

His brothers have evil looking smirks on their faces. They turn and go in different directions. We watch as they leave. Alfred simply follows after Jason. Bruce turns toward us. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? You’re brothers are very different when it comes to style.”

“It’s not like they don’t come over often. They always complain about my apartment. If they help pick everything out then they will be happy. Besides, I was thinking of redecorating anyways.”

“Alright. What did you want to look at first?”

“Beds. Mine isn’t very comfortable. Then we can look at paint. I never did paint anything in my apartment.”

“Alright. Follow me.”

Dick grabs my hand and pulls me after Bruce. He takes us to the beds. Dick and I look around. We find a reply nice king sized bed. It had red mahogany wood. The head board is thick with posts on both sides. The door board has an attached chest to it. We pick it, with new mattresses. Then we are lead to the paint. 

“What color do you want?” Dick asks me. 

“Well, I was thinking we could both have a wall with our favorite color and the others could be a neutral color.”

“Okay. So what color do you want your wall to be?”

“I was thinking mine could be a dark red.”

“Okay. Mine will be electric blue. Then what color should be the neutral color?”

“You could do a cream or off white color. It won’t clash with your colors,” Bruce suggests. 

“That’ll work. Is there anything you want Zack?”

“Not really. I don’t own much.”

“Now that you are with me and my family, that will change. Do you even have a phone?”

“No. I never had the money for one.”

“We will go get Zack a phone, tablet and computer after we are done here. Why don’t we find Alfred? He probably needs help reining in your brothers.”

“Yeah. Wonder if they have decided on another bed?”

“Knowing them, they are arguing over who will sleep with who once the bed is set up,” Bruce says laughingly. 

We both laugh and follow Bruce to find the others. Tim and Damian are arguing over who will sleep with who. Jason is on the sidelines watching and laughing. Alfred is talking to a worker about what they want delivered and what time. Dick shakes his head and goes over to his brothers. 

“How about this? We push both beds together creating a huge one. Then all three of you can fit and still be together. Then whoever wants to be in the middle can be.”

“That will work. Tim and Damian always cuddle up to me anyways so I will be in the middle.”

“Great. So did you get what you wanted?”

“Yep. We’re gonna need a dumpster. Sorry Dickie, but all of your furniture is getting thrown out. We even got a table that fits six. The couch sits eight, well more like seven with as big as I am. But either way, we are upgrading from your run down uncomfortable furniture,” Jason says gleefully. 

“My furniture isn’t that bad.”

“I disagree. You have needed new furniture since you moved in. It’s about time you have new furniture,” Alfred says disdainfully. 

I just laugh at the look on Dick’s face. He is out numbered by his family. He sticks his tongue out at me. I playfully shove him. Dick is ready to shove me back when Bruce steps in between us. He raises an eyebrow at Dick. 

“Alright children. We are going to get Zack a phone, tablet and laptop. Then we will eat lunch.”

“Can we go to the mall afterward? I’m sure Zack will be needing new clothes. His shoes have definitely seen better days,” Tim inquires. 

“Yes. I think you are right. Zack needs new clothes. We have a plan for the rest of the day,” Bruce says. 

“Don’t I get a say in any of this?” I ask.

“No.” Everyone says at the same time. 

Damn my luck. I hate shopping for clothes. Looks like I better get used to it though. I think Tim suggested it to torture me. The look of evil on his faces a dead give away. What did I get myself into?  
***  
I now own a smart phone, though I don’t see why it is called that, a touch screen tablet with a attachable keyboard and a touch screen laptop. All the newest and ‘best' out there. I shouldn’t have thought I would get away with something simple. Oh, no. Not with Tim around. 

We are at a small family restaurant. Apparently it is Jason’s favorite place to eat. The food is good. We have privacy for being in a restaurant. The staff seems really nice. I guess it isn’t too bad. I’m used to take out and frozen dinners so anything else is good in my book. 

“What style of clothing do you like?” Alfred asks. 

“I usually like T-shirts and jeans. I don’t like tight fitting clothes. I like dark colors.”

“He definitely fits in with you, Dick. Similar tastes in clothes and colors,” Damian says. 

“Well, then. Shall we be off to clothes shopping then, boys?” Bruce inquires with an evil smile. At least I know where Tim got his from. 

We head back to the car. We get in and Alfred drives us to the mall. I really don’t want to do this. I really, really don’t want to. But I know they won’t let me get away with saying no. So I might as well just get it over with.


	4. Chapter Four

I can tell Zack doesn’t want to go clothes shopping. He can never hide how he is feeling from me. Zack is playing on his phone, trying to figure out how it all works. He is just like Tim with new tech. Zack told me he hated being the center of attention. He usually was in trouble when he was the center of attention. 

Once we are parked and get out of the car, Zack looks at me pleadingly. I grab his hand and lead him inside the mall. The others follow behind us. I take Zack to my favorite store. It’s where I get most of my clothes. 

The others seem content just watching as I drag Zack around the store picking out clothes I know he will like. He seems happier with it just being me doing the shopping for him. Once he has a months worth of clothes in his arms we head to the check out. Bruce comes over and pays for everything. We all take bags and make our way out of the store. 

“Zack, you need a good jacket. And shoes. So let’s head over to another of my favorite stores. Then we can leave,” I tell Zack. 

“Fine.”

“You know, when I came to live with them, Dick took me on a six hour shopping trip. I think I owned everything every store here had. So you should really count yourself lucky that he is making this a fast trip for you,” Jason tells Zack. 

“I won’t deny it. I was really bad back then. I was just so excited to have a little brother. And I learned my lesson with you.”

“What lesson would that be?” Jason inquires. 

“Do the shopping myself. Do not ask for options and do not ask for help. This way is faster and helps avoid me being cussed out for hours.”

“Lucky me. Can we just get this done so we can leave? People are staring at us.”

“They probably think you are being adopted by Bruce. Count yourself lucky that the paparazzi isn’t here yet,” I say as I drag Zack to another shop. 

We look around, trying to find the perfect leather jacket for Zack. Zack is good about it, trying on what I hand him. We finally find a nice black leather jacket with two inside pockets as well as two outside pockets. It has a zipper and a strap. The inside is silky and insulated. The outside pockets are also insulated. 

“Next is shoes. The store across from this one is stocked full of every kind of shoe and boot you could ever want. Let’s pay for this and head over. After that, we’ll have to find the others. It seems only Bruce and Damian stayed.”

Bruce pays for the jacket. Then the four of us go to the shoe store. I drag Zack around. We find tennis shoes and boots for him. When we are done and paid for, the others find us. They have evil smiles, except Alfred, he just looks satisfied. They have a new bag from a different store. Zack looks at me with dread. He probably doesn’t want to know what is inside that bag. 

“I believe we have everything now. We may go home as long as there is nothing else we need to acquire.” Alfred states. 

“Let’s go home. Dick can help Zack go through his old stuff and give anything he doesn’t want to charity.” Bruce says while leading us out of the mall. 

We head back to the car. We put everything in the trunk and get in. The drive back is quiet. Zack is leaning against me with his eyes closed. Jason is relaxing with his phone out. Bruce seems to be enjoying the ride. Tim is on his phone as usual. Damian is reading his book. All in all, not a bad thing for this family. 

When we arrive home, we unload the car and head up to my room. My brothers put the bags they were carrying down in front of the bed. They leave the room, closing the door behind them. I look at the mysterious bag that Alfred had. Zack looks at it too. 

“We might as well look at it. Who knows what Alfred bought you.”

“Fine. But you are opening it.”

“Fine.”

I pick the bag up and put it on the bed. I open the bag to find winter gear. I pull them all out, a scarf, hat, gloves and ear mittens. Under those are condoms and flavored lube. I know Jason is behind the sex toys. He got some plugs and vibrators. Alfred had to be in on this one. There is no way my evil little brothers got this past him.

“What’s in there?”

“Jason and Tim's handy work. We have sex toys, condoms and flavored lube.”

“There is no way that Alfred let them buy that!”

“Alfred probably bought it for them after they picked it out. Neither of them are old enough to buy sex toys.”

“That’s probably why they left Damian with Bruce. He doesn’t need to be in shops like that.”

“Look at you. Talking like a big brother already.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

I grab Zack’s arm and pull him to me. I pull Zack into my arms and wrap him up in a hug. I laugh. Zack can be so innocent sometimes. Zack kisses me. I kiss him back. I pull back so I can look at Zack. 

Zack is my light. I don’t know how else to explain it. Barbra was my best friend. She was the person I could tell anything to. But what I had mistaken for romance was platonic love. We would never have worked out, Zack is my light. 

“You know, if we wanted to in a few years, we can get married. Bruce will warm up to you. The boys already like you. Alfred likes you. All you have to do is play nice with the extended family.”

“Extended family?”

“The Kent’s, the Speedster’s, the aliens, Diana and her kids, the Arrow’s, the Alantian’s and the Gordon’s. The Kent’s are Martha, Clark, Kara and Conner. The Speedster’s are Barry, Iris and Wally. The aliens are J’onn and Megan. Diana usually comes around for holidays and birthday’s but the kids don’t come often. The Arrow’s are Oliver, Dinah, Roy, Artemis and Lian. The Alantian’s are Arthur and Kaldur. The Gordon’s are Jim and Barbara.”

“Wow. That’s a lot of people to remember.”

“Don’t worry. You just need to wait to meet them. Then you will remember them.”

“How many of them to I need to apologize to?”

“All of them. You stole from their cities and got away. Wally is Kid Flash, and you fought him in Jump City. And Roy is Red Arrow, who you also fought with.”

“Fuck me. I didn’t know they were close to you. I probably would have still stole but I would have been nicer about it.”

“It’s okay. They won’t blame you when they get to know you. Barbara already knows all about you. She is one of my best friends. And Conner is the one who saved us. He is probably going to end up dating Tim. My other best friends are Wally and Roy. I babysit Lian for Roy every once in a while.”

“Okay. Well, can I meet them and apologize before the others then?”

“No prob. Now let’s go through your clothes. We can save the sexy stuff for later.”

Zack gives me a long suffering sigh and look. We get to work on sorting out his clothes, the old and new. We put the clothes he is keeping in two piles. One for here and one for home. We put the clothes for here in the closet and dresser. We put the clothes for home in bags. The boxes he brought are being used for the clothes for charity and the ones that go into the trash. Once we are done, we take the boxes downstairs and into the garage. I label the one for charity. We head back up to my room and lay on the bed. I know I am tired so I can just imagine how tired Zack is. Zack falls asleep before I even get comfortable. 

***

We are woken up by Jason. He came in the room and shook me awake. He smiled at us curled up together. 

“Wally and Roy are here. And it is dinner time. Alfred wanted me to get you guys. Do you want me to take them to the dinning room or do you want me to let them come up?”

“Let them up. They can attack me here.”

“Okay. You’re asking for it.”

Jason leaves. I shake Zack awake. He smiles at me. 

“You’re getting your wish. Wally and Roy are here. They are on their way up. Just be prepared for questions and glares.”

“Great.”

Wally and Roy burst into the room. 

“Dick! Are you okay? Who’s he? Why are you sleeping together?” Wally immediately blurts out. 

“Calm down Walls. This is Zack. He is my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Why haven’t we met before?” Roy asks suspiciously. 

“You have. Zack is or rather was Red X.”

“Red X. As in the criminal?”

“Guys, Zack is stopping being a criminal. He is going to get his diploma and figure out what to do with his life. I want you to like each other. He is my boyfriend and you are my best friends.”

“Why did you steal?” Roy asks. 

“I had to steal to eat and pay bills. My mother died giving birth to me. My father blamed me and abused me. He was part of a gang a few cities over. He died in a gang war. I eventually ended up in an orphanage where they didn’t care what happened to you. I dropped out of school to get a job and live on my own. I stole the suit and I stole things I knew people wanted. I am sorry for the times we fought and I am sorry for stealing in your cities.”

“I can’t stay mad at someone who had a bad life. I know how that is. If you hurt Dick or his family, I will gut you and string you up like a prize,” Roy said and growled the last part. 

“Same here. Now then, I want some of Alfred’s food!”

Wally races downstairs. Roy shakes his head and follows at a slower pace. I get up, followed by Zack. We stretch and head downstairs. When we enter the dining room, everything is chaotic. Wally has Jason in a headlock. Bruce is holding Damian to his side as Tim and Roy wrestle on the floor. Alfred is missing, which explains why this is all happening. 

“Come on guys! Stop messing around. Wally, let Jay go. Roy leave Timmy alone,” I say. 

“But Dick, they are like our little brothers too! We have to mess with them!” Wally exclaims. 

“No you don’t. And besides, they could take you both. They just don’t want to get in trouble with Alfred. Now sit down and behave so we can eat. Then we will have a movie night.”

“Well said, Dick. Alright children. Settle down.”

“Father, why didn’t you let me help?”

“Because you will not hold back. Now let’s all sit down.”

Bruce sits at the head of the table. Damian sits to his right and Tim to Bruce’s left. Jason sits next to Tim with Roy beside him. I sit next to Damian with Zack on my right and Wally next to him. Alfred comes in with the food. He must have known Roy and Wally were coming, since he has enough food to feed an army. Once all the food is on the table and being served, Alfred sits at the opposite end of the table from Bruce.

The meal is loud and eventful. Roy had the audacity to ask point blank if we have had sex. Wally asked if Damian even knew what Roy was talking about and we had a fight break out about why Damian shouldn’t know and why he should not talk about it like that. Jason said he and Tim took care of us in that respect and that got everyone yelling at each other. Zack and I simply sat back and watched as all of it unfolded. Alfred had a “why me” look as he tried to bring order back.

Sometimes I think Bruce thrives on the way his kids act. He simply sat back smiled. I think Alfred was too lenient on him when he adopted me. Zack seemed surprised at the way the meal turned out. He has never had a family meal like this, let alone with my crazy family and friends. After a while, I think Zack will fit in just fine. We just have to let Zack get used to this crazy ass family.

***  
Movie night at the Wayne Manor is very eventful. Conner showed up to spend time with Tim. I apologized to him and he forgave me. Jason and Tim gathered blankets and pillows. Alfred made snacks and drinks. Bruce lit the fire and claimed a chair to himself. Alfred arranged the snacks and drinks on the coffee table and took a chair for himself. I ended up in between Dick and Jason on a couch. Tim and Conner took the love seat. Damian took to the floor, making himself a nest of pillows and blankets. Roy and Wally took to the other love seat.

The movie that was picked first was The Conjuring. Next was the second one. After that was Poltergeist, the new one. Then we watched Bad Apples. Finally, we watched the original It. By the third movie, Damian was out. Next to fall asleep were Alfred, Jason, and Tim. Then Conner, Roy, and Wally. Only Bruce, Dick, and I were awake at the end of the movie night. Bruce got up and stretched. He motioned for Dick and I to follow him. We got up and followed him to his office.

“I looked into getting you started on online classes. You start in two weeks. Dick and his brothers will help you with anything you need. Tomorrow we can set up Dick’s apartment with the new furniture and paint. I will take the old things that are still in good enough shape and your old things to a charity the day after. Now, why don’t you two head to bed. We will let the others sleep where they are. I will wake Alfred and clean up.”

“If you’re not going out to patrol, then who is on patrol?” Dick asks. 

“I asked Clark to watch over Gotham. He will do just fine.”

Dick simply smiles and grabs my hand. He pulls me out of the room and to our room. He shuts the door and laughs. Once he calms down he dries his face off. 

“I swear Bruce and Clark have a thing going. Tim and Conner will be dating. Hopefully they don’t mind if their dads are together too.”

“Well, Tim is old enough to date Conner if he wants to. If Bruce and Clark want to be together, I don’t see a problem. As long as Conner doesn’t hurt Tim. Bruce can handle himself.”

“Yeah. Bruce probably always has kryptonite on him. Tim knows how to handle Conner. Kaldur, Wally and I found Conner. We were the ones to give him a chance. Jason and Tim both have worked with him. Damian is not ready for the team. He is still to aggressive. Maybe you and I can team up and train with him.”

“Sure. I’ll help you. Maybe we can get him ready for working with other people.”

Dick smiles and grabs my hand. He pulls me to the bed. We get undressed and take our meds. We lay down facing each other. Dick cuddles up against me. I wrap my arm around his waist and close my eyes. 

***

We make up to Wally jumping on us. Wally is laughing and shouting. Jason comes in and grabs Wally off the bed. Jason then proceeds to hit Wally for possibly hurting us. Roy comes in and swats Jay in the back of the head. Then all hell breaks lose in my room. It is too early for this shit. Luckily, before either of us gets up to put a stop to it, Bruce comes in and breaks the fight up. Bruce manages to get them out of our room. 

We get up and take our meds before getting dressed. We head in to the bathroom and go about our morning routines. Then we head downstairs, where we can hear fighting coming from. I honestly don’t feel like dealing with this shit right now. I just want to eat breakfast and get my apartment ready for when Zack and I are allowed to leave the Manor.   
As we enter the dinning room, Clark pulls us out of the way of a very pissed of Jason chasing a laughing Wally with Damian trailing behind with a sword. Clark smiles at us in greeting, probably reading my mood. Tim and Kon, are sitting at the table together. Roy is missing. Bruce is sitting at the head of the table, ignoring what is happening around him. I tug on Zack’s hand and pull him to the table. We sit down and I look at Bruce. 

“Yes, Dick?”

“Where is Roy?”

“Hanging around. Ask your brother.”

“Which one?”

“The calculating one.”

I look over at Tim. He simply smiles at me. I look at Kon and he turns his head away. He had something to do with it. 

“Tim, where is Roy?”

“Hanging around.”

“Where is he hanging around?”

“The cave.”

“Where in the cave?”

“The ceiling.”

“Why?”

“He deserves it. Clark or Kon will catch him if he falls.”

“Conner, go get Roy. Tim, stop using Kon to do your dirty work. That’s what Damian is for. He enjoys it. And besides, you are perfectly capable of handling your own dirty work.”

Kon goes to get Roy. Clark sits at the table. Wally comes back in the room, without my brothers. 

“Wally, where are they?”

“Um, tied up at the moment. Oh, and I hide the brat’s sword from him.”

“Why do you all act like little kids when you are together?”

“You use to be more fun, before you moved out. It’s not our fault you grew out of this. You left, not us,” Tim states. 

I stare at Tim. Out of my brothers, I never expected Timmy to say something like that. Jason and Damian, but not Tim. I knew my moving out was hard on them, but I didn’t realize that they think I changed that much. I need to spend more time with them. I need to do things with them. Maybe Zack and I can play with them, like they want. 

Our version of playing is different then other people’s. We play tag with weapons. We catch each other to test how the other can escape ropes and cuffs. We attack each other out of no where to test each others' reflexes. We try to take weapons apart and put them back faster then the others. We play dirty with the other heroes. We are always training through our games. Wally and Roy both grew up playing these games with me. Maybe I can get Zack to join us in our games. We can do it at my apartment too. 

Kon comes back with Roy. Jason and Damian come back in. They all sit down in time for Alfred to come out with food and drinks. Breakfast is relatively quite and seduced. After we all finish, Alfred clears everything away. 

“Roy, Wally, Connor and Clark agreed to help with the apartment today since Alfred as forbid Dick and Zack from doing much. So go get ready. We leave in five minutes.”

Zack and I go upstairs first. Once we are in our room I look at him. 

“What Tim said is right. I have stopped playing with them. But our playing is different then other people’s games. Our playing is training. Wally and Roy play with us, which is what they did earlier. They were playing. That’s how Bruce taught me, and I taught them.”

“Well, if you want, you can teach me to play. Maybe Damian would like me better if I did.”

“He would like you better if you take him to the art museum. He takes promises very seriously. His mother never kept her promises.”

“Well, once Alfred clears us, I will. How long does it usually take for him to clear you?”

“Once all the wounds heal. I will be cleared before you. But even after that, Bruce likes to keep me close. It scares him when Slade takes me. He knows he wants to make me his apprentice. Bruce has a line that we don’t cross. We don’t kill. Slade does. He doesn’t want me to kill.”

“I don’t want you to either. Once you kill the first time, it gets easier. You don’t think about taking lives anymore. Slade told me that. He said he wanted to push us to do kill so we could be trained to do what he wants. Because neither of us would come back from killing.”

“When did he tell you that?”

“The second time he took me by myself. He was pissed cuz he couldn’t get you then, you were with the team.”

There is a knock on the door. I look over and see Roy standing there. I can tell he was listening. 

“It’s time to go. How about you two ride with me? Wally is going with your brothers so he can torment them.”

“Alright. We can ride with you.”

“How long have you guys been friends?”

“Um, about nine years. Right, Dickie?”

“Yeah. We met before the team was formed. So did Wally and I.”

“Well, lets go. You can ask more questions if you want on the way. But I get to ask questions too.”


End file.
